Changer leurs vies
by acqualia
Summary: Quand un simple cours de potions dérape sur une réflexion intense concernant les Serpentards, il arrive qu'on y découvre une lueur d'espoir !


Bon je sais que je n'ai pas fini ma fic "Un nouvel espoir ?" mais j'avais envie d'essayer de faire une song-fic. Je sais pas trop ce que vous en penserez mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

Disclaimer : Alors bien sûr les personnages et tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. La chanson "A ta liberté" appartient aux L5. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus. Tout le blabla habituel quoi.

Titre : Changer leurs vies.

Genre : Général.

Personnage : Hermione Granger.

Résumé : Quand un simple cours de potions dérape sur une réflexion intense concernant les Serpentards, il arrive qu'on y découvre une lueur d'espoir !

**

* * *

**

**Changer leurs vies. **

Je courai, courai dans les couloirs du château, priant pour arriver à temps au cours de potions. Manque de chance, nous étions encore tombés avec les Serpentards ce qui, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Ron, était un coup de Dumbledore.

En effet, au nom de ce foutu rapprochement des maisons, le directeur de Poudlard avait eu une drôle d'idée : établir le maximum de cours communs entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

« Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, marmonnai-je avant de me baisser subitement pour échapper à Peeves. En plus je dois me taper Malefoy pour les rôles de préfets en chefs. Encore pour le rapprochement des maisons, comme si ça allait marcher. »

J'effectuai un dérapage et m'arrêtai pile devant la porte du cachot. Malheureusement pour moi, tout le monde était déjà rentré. Ce qui signifiait que Rogue n'allait pas me rater, peut-être que j'aurai une mort rapide et sans douleur au lieu d'une lente et douloureuse.

« Ah Miss Granger, dit-il avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence. Vous vous croyez tellement intelligente que vous pensiez vous dispenser de mon cours ?

Mais non professeur, …

Suffit, 5 points en moins pour votre retard Granger. Ah, et comme vous le voyez tout le monde est déjà en binôme donc vous ferez équipe avec Miss Parkinson. »

_Comme à l'état naturel  
On a tous droit au soleil_

Magnifique, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Parkinson qui me considère comme une moins que rien sous prétexte que je suis d'origine moldue. Comme si cela changeait quelque chose. Si j'ai été acceptée à Poudlard c'est bien parce que je suis une sorcière. On a tous les mêmes droit, tous les mêmes rêves.

_D'abord on n'habille que son corps  
Civilisation, d'accord_

Notre position sociale est différente. Ses parents sont des Sang-purs respectés, les miens des moldus dentistes. Notre façon de s'habiller est différente. Moi en rouge et or, elle en vert et argent. Notre physique est différent, d'accord. Pourtant …

_Pour toi et moi, le même émoi  
Mais on ne se ressemble pas_

Malgré nos différences, malgré les nombreuses choses qui nous opposent, nous ressentons les mêmes émotions. De la peur à l'idée d'échouer, de l'amour envers celui qui fait battre notre cœur, de l'amitié envers ceux qui nous soutiennent. Mais nous ne sommes pas pareil.

_Je dévoile en douceur  
Toi tu restes à l'intérieur_

Comparés aux Gryffondors qui disent ce qu'ils pensent, expriment leurs émotions même si parfois c'est maladroit. Comparés à nous qui permettons aux autres de découvrir ce qui se cache sous nos carapaces, les Serpentards sont si froids, si distants. Ils enferment leurs émotions aux plus profonds d'eux-mêmes, ne les laissant jamais sortir, et gardent un visage impassible.

_Si tu crois  
Que quand tu te caches_

C'est à croire qu'ils ne ressentent rien, pourtant je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un masque. Ils camouflent leurs sentiments sous des airs insensibles, sous des insultes et des sarcasmes. La seule question à se poser alors c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivent-ils comme ça ?

_Tu évites  
Que ton Dieu se fâche_

Est-ce à cause de l'éducation qu'ils ont reçu ? Une éducation froide, sans amour, qui les a obligé à se blinder pour ne pas souffrir. Ou est-ce pour plaire à Voldemort, sorte de divinité pour les mangemorts, qui dictent les ordres ? Les obligent-ils, en raison de leur sang-pur, à se croire tellement supérieur aux autres qu'ils doivent cacher leurs émotions pour ne pas paraître faibles ? Mais le pire concernent tout de même les filles.

_Si tu dois  
Plier sans relâche_

Traiter comme des objets, elles ne sont là que pour assurer une descendance. Elles font des mariages arrangés, entre sang-pur évidemment, avec des hommes qu'elles n'aiment pas et doivent obéir à leur moindre caprice. Courber la tête, obéir, ne pas élever la voix, éduquer les enfants comme des véritables sang-purs. Ce n'est pas une vie ça, elles n'ont même pas le droit de travailler. On se croirait revenu au Moyen-Âge.

_Le désir  
Celui qui t'attache_

Elles aussi ont des droits. En vérité je plains Parkinson. Elle va se marier avec Malefoy, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Lui la considère comme une fille chiante et sans intérêt mais, sous prétexte de plaire au paternel, il va l'épouser. Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut ?

_A ta liberté  
Celle d'être une femme_

Elle ne devrait pas avoir à obéir comme cela. Les femmes ont des droits et des libertés maintenant, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas en profiter ? Beaucoup se sont battues pour les obtenir, pour être considérées comme les hommes. L'égalité des sexes existe à présent.

_A la vérité  
La paix de nos âmes_

Peut-être ne sont-elles pas au courant ? Après tout les droits de la femme ont été établis chez les moldus pas chez les sorciers. Seuls ceux de sang-mêlé ou d'origines moldues doivent le savoir. Leurs parents, s'ils le savent, ne doivent pas leur dire. Cela ruinerai leurs efforts pour faire d'elles de parfaites petites épouses qui obéissent à leurs maris. Que se passerai-t-il si on les informaient de leurs droits en tant que femme ?

_A ta liberté  
Nos joies et nos larmes_

Je suis sûr que Pansy cherche le bonheur malgré cela. Le bonheur d'être mère, le bonheur de vivre. Mais elle ne rencontrera que malheur avec Malefoy et ses draps seront les seuls témoins de ses larmes de désespoir.

_A l'égalité  
Celle que tu condamnes_

Gryffondores, Serpentardes, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Chacune des filles de ces maisons deviennent des femmes un jour, chacune aura un mari, des enfants. Sur bien des plans nous sommes pareils, une des plus grandes bêtises des Serpentardes est de croire le contraire. Elles ne comprennent pas qu'en pensant cela, elles s'enferment dans un cercle vicieux.

_Es-tu fragile ou docile ?  
De fierté tu te maquilles_

Quand je la regarde, je vois une jeune femme qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil à Malefoy. Est-ce seulement par peur de se briser en mille morceaux ou parce qu'obéir fait maintenant partit de ça vie ? Ou cherche-t-elle à attirer son attention comme quand elle se maquille autant pour paraître plus jolie ?

_Sans un mot tu renonces  
Mais dans tes yeux les réponses_

Tant de fois je l'ai vu essayer vainement de capter l'attention de Malefoy. S'il tombait amoureux d'elle, elle aurait une vie beaucoup plus douce. Mais un Malefoy ne peut pas aimer, ce sentiment n'existe pas chez lui. Alors il la repousse toujours, de plus en plus violemment si elle a le malheur d'insister. Elle lâche prise mais son regard trahit ce qu'elle ressent.

_Ca me fait mal !_

Cette phrase, elle doit l'avoir crier au plus profond d'elle un nombre incalculable de fois. Le cœur qui se brise, n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains de mauvaises personnes.

_C'est vital  
Car jamais tu ne te découvres_

Mais en bonne Serpentarde, elle se cache pour pleurer, pour souffrir. Elle se cache car elle ne peut pas faire autrement. À présent sa seule raison de vivre est de ne pas se dévoiler, de paraître insensible et froide.

_Tu fais dire aux fous  
«T'es qu'une femme après tout !»_

Mais ne voit-elle pas qu'en se comportant comme ça, elle leur donne raison. Elle leur donne le droit de la traiter comme une moins que rien, comme une domestique, comme un objet. Rien ne changera tant que les filles de Serpentard n'auront pas brisé leurs chaînes. Mais elles trouvent d'autres moyens de se défendre.

_Si tu dis  
Que je te rejette_

En accusant les autres. C'est tellement plus facile d'inverser les rôles, de se poser en victime. Ainsi les choses ne changent pas. Accuser les autres de rejet les mets en position de forces pourtant c'est elles qui rejettent toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas le sang-pur.

_Si tu nies  
Que je te respecte_

Si elles prenaient la peine de nous parler, à nous les enfants de moldus, elles verraient que le dialogue est possible. Que nous nous efforcerions de trouver ce qui se cache sous ces masques. Nous ne les insultons pas, ne les battons pas. En vérité nous ne leur faisons pas le moindre mal, nous les considérons comme des personnes à part entière.

_Si tu veux  
Qu'on soit ennemis_

Mais pour elles nous sommes indignes de leurs présences, nous les Sang de Bourbes comme ils nous appellent. Alors la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard continue, encore et encore. Ennemis depuis la fondation de Poudlard et cela ne changera pas.

_Oui tu peux  
Changer d'alibi_

Mais la seule raison de cette rivalité n'est-elle pas basée sur la prétendue pureté du sang ? Celle déclarée par Salazar Serpentard il y a plus de mille ans. Ou alors nous envie-t-elles tellement que de nous voir heureuses nous, les enfants de moldus, que cela leur donnent des envies de meurtre ?

_A ta liberté  
Celle d'être une femme_

J'ai envie de les, de la secouer. De lui dire ''Réveille toi ! Le monde dans lequel tu vis à changer. Tu peux brises ces chaînes qui t'entravent. Tu es peut être une femme mais tu as les mêmes droits que les hommes.'' Mais est-ce qu'elle comprendrait, est-ce qu'elle me croirait ?

_A la vérité  
La paix de nos âmes_

Cela la briserait peut-être encore plus. Si le mensonge est mauvais, dire la vérité peut parfois s'avérer bien pire que le mensonge. Toutefois, je pense qu'elle doit savoir, qu'elle doit comprendre. Ne serait-ce que pour son bonheur personnel, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle peut arrêter tout ça avant qu'il soit trop tard.

_A ta liberté  
Nos joies et nos larmes_

Pour qu'elle puisse rire ou même sourire. Que son visage ne reste plus aussi inexpressif et pour que, tout simplement, elle se mette à vivre. Bien sûr je ne dis pas que se sera facile. Il y aura des larmes, des coups et des cris. Il y aura des incompréhension et du rejet. Mais cela n'en vaut-il pas la peine ?

_A l'égalité  
Celle que tu condamnes_

Être égale aux autres filles, pouvoir rire, chanter, danser, pleurer et aimer comme toutes les femmes qui ont vécues et qui vivent encore. Pouvoir donner la vie et apprendre à nos enfants ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils soient heureux.

_La différence est cadeau  
Mais la souffrance est fardeau_

Passer au-delà des origines et de la pureté du sang. Être toutes différentes et complémentaires pour pouvoir s'aider et se comprendre. Ne plus être seule dans un coin sombre sans personne qui se soucie de savoir comment l'on va ou ce que l'on ressent. Ne plus jamais faire semblant.

_  
Comment devenir des sœurs  
Si tu enfermes ton cœur ?_

La vie de beaucoup de jeunes filles et de jeunes femmes serait changée si ce message passait. Être toutes unies pour des mêmes causes, des mêmes rêves. Dès que les Serpentardes auront compris cela, elles s'ouvriront petit à petit comme des fleurs. Elles s'épanouiront et sauront plus heureuses. Alors le monde redeviendra comme il était au commencement, nous seront toutes sœurs.

_A ta liberté  
Celle d'être une femme_

Être libre pour pouvoir choisir. Être femme pour pouvoir vivre.

_A la vérité  
La paix de nos âmes_

Ne plus jamais mentir et se sentir enfin en paix.

A ta liberté  
Nos joies et nos larmes

Ressentir les émotions de chaque être humain et les exprimer.

_A l'égalité  
Celle que tu condamnes_

Être toutes différentes mais tellement complémentaires. Accepter les autres tels qu'ils sont.

Être libre c'est plein d'autre choses encore. Alors au lieu de juger les gens, il faut les aider et les soutenir. De l'aide, une amitié sincère et sans faux-semblant, voilà ce qu'il leur faut pour les tirer du cauchemar dans lequel elles vivent.

J'envoyais alors un sourire plein de joie et d'amitié à Pansy. Sourire qu'elle me rendit timidement et en observant que personne ne la voyait.

Peut-être que l'espoir n'est pas perdu après tout. Finalement, Dumbledore a eu une bonne idée.

_Comme toujours..._

* * *

Voilà fini. Bon donnez moi votre avis parce que là je sais pas trop quoi en penser même si c'est un avis négatif.

Bisous à tous.


End file.
